My new life
by MoonlightBlaze
Summary: these are documents to tell people about my life in Equestria. you decide what happens in this story, choose wisely as it will affect the ending and what happens during the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I was **

sick for a couple of weeks then I had writers block for a while. Now the idea has finally come to me. I will hopefully post every week, if I don't I will post two chapters the next week. I hope this gets more views and please review to tell me if this is better or worse. I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy you. How about a deal, if I get what I think is enough views and reviews then I will post another chapter this week. Lets start chapter one.

Chapter one

"Hello… Hello is this damn recording shit working? Oh, good it is. Well I may as well introduce what the fuck im doing this is basically a bunch shit ass recordings that no one will give a fuck about, hopefully you will keep listening to these as these tapes are for entertainment purposes only. So basically, I will do one of these each week and post it so you guys can see it. Unfortunately I have to listen to it and write it down until I can put it as a video where you can listen to it like an E-book. So I am not going to start on week one because first of all that was two weeks ago, and second is because im pretty sure you guys don't want to be bored to death with the lack of shit that went down. So let's begin week one.

NOTE: the story will be in first person so it will be as if he is telling the story to you, which I basically am. Im such a dumb fuck sometimes *sigh*.

Monday 9:57 AM

It was a nice day in Ponyville, the birds were singing and there were no clouds in sight. Obviously I didn't know this yet as I was so fucking lazy I didn't get my ass out of bed. 'Ethan, are you up yet?' I heard Twilight's voice come from upstairs and sighed. 'For fucks sake, can I not get some sleep. It's a goddamn Saturday' I muttered under my breath, I ignored Twilight and tried going back to sleep. Just as I felt myself falling asleep I felt the covers being dragged off of my body. 'Da fuck!?' I sat up and covered myself as Twilight dragged the covers fully off of me and onto the floor. 'Twilight get the fuck out! I naked here!' Twilight looked up from the covers she dragged onto the floor, saw me covering myself and blushed. 'Oh im so sorry, I didn't know' she slowly backed out of the room and magically closed the door. 'Jesus Christ why can't I just sleep some more' I looked at the clock across from my bed. 'Ah now I see why she won't let me sleep' I found out at that moment that it was just gone 10 am. As I got dressed I found myself thinking about how the fuck I got here and who the fuck sent me here and why. Did I do something horrible before I came here? Did I drink someone's favourite drink, then piss in the bottle and put it back. If I did im pretty sure they deserved it. I mean, I am a brony after all and I admit this place is pretty fucking awesome. But. The characters aren't actually… how should I put this… uhm… well they aren't what you would expect. Normally you would expect them to be like "Oh we are best friends we don't fight or say bad things. And most of all we want world peace and the magic of friendship everywhere." Well if you thought that, then good job, you just earned a space on my **'to kill list'** so far on the list there is all of the people who just got that wrong. And fuck I did it again, I always get off track, now where was I? Oh yeah, well I will give a description of what the ponies are like here. Two words. "FUCKING AWESOME!" the reason for that is because most of the words that I use are the ones they don't know what im talking about. Everyone except Twilight that is, she just reads my mind to find out, which pisses me off. Anyway lets get back on track.

**Description of Twilight Sparkle:**

**She is as stubborn as fuck when it comes to an argument and will rarely back down. She will do anything to manipulate you, I know first hand. She wanted me to do this big errand which involved me running to Canterlot and back, I said 'fuck you, do it yourself you queer bucket' then she said if I didn't do it she would get everypony not to have sex with me someday. I mean, what the fuck! Even though I am in a different world,** **beastiality is still wrong on so many levels.**

**Description of Rarity:**

Rarity is literally the same as in the show except she is much less of a snob than what people think.

**Description of Fluttershy:**

Fluttershy has changed quite a bit in my opinion but that's up to you, she is still shy but not as much. She is also trying to find out what my secret fetish is.

Description of Rainbow Dash:

Rainbow Dash is a hell of a lot more competitive than in the show but a lot less boastful overall she is a really good friend to have.

**Description of Applejack:**

Applejack is everything you expect her to be, honest, hard-working and will be there to help you no matter what. She and I don't see each other much (mostly because I can't get my lazy ass over there).

Description of Pinkie Pie

**Pinkie Pie is… well… hard to explain, she does break the laws of physics most of the time and she is a really fun pony to party with, luckily no one has upset her since I have been here. I just hope the rumours aren't true.**

So anyway back to what was doing. So yeah after I got dressed I went into the living room/bookshelf area and saw Twilight using her magic to stack books in alphabetical order on the top shelf. 'Im sorry for coming in like that, I only wanted you awake' she looked at me after stacking the last book on the shelf. I walked over to her and began to stroke her back. She smiled and she made a funny noise, which sounded like she was enjoying it. 'You like that?' she shook her head no. See what did I tell you stubborn as fuck. 'You are enjoying it otherwise you wouldn't be making noises which sound like your getting –MPHM!' I was interrupted as Twilight put a hoof over my mouth. 'Ok you win I was enjoying it' I smiled at the victory. ' A little' she added with a smirk. I shook my head and walked over to the front door, opened it and stepped outside. To be honest there wasn't much for me to do that day so I decided to go to Sugarcube Corner and get a cupcake from Pinkie. I was stopped by a noise that was getting louder. It came from above me. I looked up and saw a certain cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail spiralling towards me. 'Oh shit! You gotta be kidding me!' Rainbow Dash hit me like a fucking ton of bricks dropped from a fucking high building. I looked to where Rainbow Dash had landed to see her right wing bent at an angle. 'Aw fuck what should I do?' I asked myself. END OF TAPE 1

Hey guys I hope you liked this first chapter of my new story. This is a new twist that I am adding, a big event will happen at the end of a chapter and you guys have to tell me which option my character should use.

Options:

**Take Rainbow Dash to the Ponyville hospital.**

**Get up and walk away.**

**Lie there like a lazy fuck.**

**Whichever one gets the highest vote will be the option that gets chosen. Once again thanks for reading this story and I hope I can be fucked to continue it. By the way there will probably be excessive swearing and my character can get quite dirty minded, as you will soon find out.**

**BYE XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to make this chapter today and just do what I would do in that situation. I got one review saying that it wouldn't be beastiality because they are sentient beings. I have thought about that and I totally agree with that statement. If they weren't sentient then it would be beastiality. Now we have that out of the way let's start chapter two.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

As I looked at Rainbow Dash I heard a voice inside my head. "Help her, you can't just sit there when your friend is probably in a lot of pain". I listened to the voice and got up from the ground and walked over to where Rainbow Dash lay. I crouched down and lifted her onto my shoulder, I stood up and headed in the direction of Ponyville hospital. I kicked the door open and ran inside. 'Hey can someone get help, I think she's injured pretty bad' I spoke calmly. Two ponies came with a wheelie bed and I set her down on it. As I looked at her properly I found out it was worse than I thought, she had large cuts on her back and a few grazes on the left side of her face. 'Oh shit, I'm glad that I didn't leave her there. She's pretty roughed up' one of the doctors looked at me with a confused face. 'What does shit mean? Is it good or bad?' I looked back at him and then pointed to Rainbow Dash on the bed. 'Oh yes, let's go' he and the other pony left with Rainbow Dash and took her round the corner down the hallway. "The one good thing about this place is that no one knows what I mean when I swear. Well except for Twilight as she just reads my mind and has even wrote all the meanings in a book called "human phrases". Hopefully she doesn't give that to anyone, otherwise I'll be in so much shit which I don't want to be in." I thought quietly to myself.

Two hours later

I opened my eyes as I came out of daydreaming and saw the doctor pony from earlier. 'Rainbow Dash will be fine, she is in a stable position and she will be able to leave tomorrow, unfortunately she won't be able to use her wings for three weeks.' I looked at the doctor pony. 'Anything else?' I asked him. 'Yes just one thing, she won't be able to stay on her own for the three weeks, we need someone to look after her.' I nodded at him and he walked away. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's going to be ok, that's good to hear, now I think I should go do something and I will come back tomorrow." I got up from the seat and walked out of the door into the afternoon air. "Damn it, I've been here for ages. What time is it?" I walked to Ponyville square and looked at the clock that was perched on the top of the clock tower. "3:23 pm, damn it did take ages. Oh well it was worth it' I thought to myself. "I should go back to Twilight's and tell her what's happened. But maybe I shouldn't, she's known to overreact to nearly everything bad that happens. But she needs to know." I headed in the direction of the library when my stomach growled. 'Haha, damn I forgot to get breakfast, I'll stop off at Sugarcube Corner first though and see what Pinkie has to offer today' I set off towards Sugarcube Corner. I pushed open the blue door and stepped in, something wasn't right, it was too quiet. I walked to the centre of the room. "Definitely something going on, it's too quiet." I thought. I turned around and jumped back in fright and tripped over a broom that had been left on the floor. 'Hi Ethan I haven't seen you for ages and I thought that you wouldn't come and see me and that made me sad so I baked some more cupcakes to make me happy again and the-MPHHM' I interrupted Pinkie by putting my hand on her mouth. 'It's good to see you too Pinkie but you got to stop scaring me like that, I don't know how you do it and I know it's your nature. But please stop, it's going to kill me one day.' She looked at me with sad eyes that were starting to fill with tears. As I looked at Pinkie I noticed that she slumped a bit and her hair had lost its usual puffiness. 'I-I-im sorry Ethan, it's just that you're a friend and I like making my friends happy no matter what.' I quickly got an idea. 'If you stop being upset and be happy again, I will feels happy again' upon hearing that Pinkie went back to her normal self again. 'So why did you come here Ethan?' Pinkie asked me. 'Well, Twilight got me out of bed too early and I completely forgot to have breakfast this morning.' I got up from the floor and dusted myself off. 'You should really move that broom Pinkie, it could hurt someone.' I looked behind me to see that Pinkie had gone. "Where did she run of to now?" I thought to myself. I walked back into the centre of the room and waited for Pinkie to come back, as I stood there for a few minutes I felt something land on my head, I tried to look up without moving my head but could see nothing but my long brown hair. I reached a hand up and grabbed the thing on my head, as I lifted the thing in my field of vision I smiled. 'Hey Gummy, how are you little fella?' Gummy looked at me blankly and made no sign that he heard me. I set him down on the floor and looked up from the place where I placed Gummy to see Pinkie standing right in front of me. Luckily I was ready for it and didn't jump. 'Here you go Ethan hope you come back soon. Bye!' pinkie placed a bag with two cupcakes on the floor and then ran off full speed upstairs. I picked up the cupcakes and headed back to Twilights house. On the way I had one question going through my head. "Should I stay with Rainbow Dash at her house and look after her? Or should I see if someone else can look after her?"

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, it helps a lot. At the end of every chapter there will be a question. Basically, you are choosing the fate of my character. And I write it based on what I think would happen. If I keep getting motivated and make it to the end, I will probably continue this story. Bye guys.**


	3. Update

**Hey guys, this is just an update to tell you the schedule from now on. Hopefully I can follow it. I will write a new chapter and it will go up either on Monday's or Tuesday's. Sometimes I will put an extra chapter or two. If I do this then it will mean that there won't be any more posts or I just have the idea and need to do it before I forget. Anyway keep on readingS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, you are in luck as it seems I can't stop this story from taking control of me. I think this will go far hopefully. I want to make something clear to any readers with misunderstandings. When I said 'rumours about Pinkie' I did mean Pinkamena, if the wrong choices are made, im pretty sure she will make a visit. Anyway onwards to chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

I opened the door to Twilight's house and stepped inside, the door swung shut behind me.

'Hey Twilight, I'm back'

I called to her. She came down from upstairs with a book held in front of her with a lavender aura surrounding it. 'Oh hi Ethan, did you only just get back?' she asked me.

'Yes I. uhm. Had to take care of something.'

I replied as casual as I could get. She looked at me with a quizzical gaze.

'Hmm. You are normally back before one and then get back in bed, you are never up this late according to you.'

She started to approach me and looked at me like I was a specimen that she was studying, which was the case sometimes

'Well, I decided to get breakfast and lunch from Sugarcube Corner today. I forgot again.'

She continued closer until she was just a few metres away from me. She dropped the book from her magical aura and picked me up instead.

'I can tell when you lie to me Ethan, so now I have to read your mind again.'

I looked down to find that I had risen a few feet in the air.

"If I don't think any thoughts then Twilight cannot read my mind, I need to think about nothing. Now"

I stopped thinking about anything and let my mind go blank, Twilight shot out a ray of magic from her horn which then connected to my forehead. It was strange, it felt all tingly and made me twitch. I looked at Twilight and saw her frowning out of frustration.

'Whatever you are trying to hide from me Ethan I will get it eventually. Did you forget that I studied under Princess Celestia? I know how to get to you and I can keep this spell up for hours.'

I swallowed hard. "I give up, root through my fucking memories and thoughts Twilight" I looked at her and saw a cruel smile light up her face. I decided to try a trick to get her off what was really happening.

**Ethan's Memory #1**

**Earth 3:56 PM**

'Hey Asshole! Get here now!'

I was running from three older boys, but I wasn't fast enough. They caught up to me pretty fast down a side road that I used to get away from unwanted attention. The faster one leaped forward and pushed me to the ground, I felt stone cut through the sleeves of my shirt and the skin of my arm. Bully #1 held me down while the other two caught up. Bully #2 stopped to my left side as I was held on my back, while bully #3 crouched down by my right side.

'It's a good thing your friend Evan told us where you would be, otherwise we wouldn't be having this meeting.' My heart dropped when I heard the name of my best friend, my other friends warned me that he had changed. But I had to give him a chance, now he just proved it.

'Fuck of you queer munchers!' I yelled in his face.

'We will when we show you what happens when you show us up in front of everyone.'

I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw his fist come down to my face. There was a crack as his fist collided with my nose and almost instantly, blood started to flow from the break. I clenched my jaw but did not shout in pain. I took a blow to the gut from bully #2 while bully #1 still held me down. Bully #3 just smirked at me as I writhed in pain on the ground under their repeated blows. I looked at them through watery eyes. After they had finished they stood up and left without a word. I lay there for a few minutes before painfully making my way home.

**Equestria, Twilight's house, 3:49 PM**

I saw the magical aura fade and I was falling through the air. I landed on my ass on the wooden floor of the library. I looked over at Twilight and saw her with her eyes closed.

'I-I-I never knew. If I had known I would never have treated you as badly as I do now.'

I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well not nearly as bad. You still act badly so I have to treat you bad.'

She sat down on the floor a few metres away from me.

'Twilight will you shut the fuck up and get on with what you were doing. What was it? Oh yeah, your studies. I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later.'

I got up from the floor and watched as Twilight shakily got up and retrieved her book from the floor. I left the library and headed in the direction of Ponyville hospital.

"Stupid Twilight fucking Sparkle" I thought to myself gladly.

At least she doesn't know the truth about what was going on, if she overreacted about a simple memory that I don't even care about, then how will she react about what's going on about Rainbow Dash."

I slowed my walk down a bit.

'Don't worry Rainbow, I'll look after you' I whispered quietly to myself before quickening my pace again.

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked to see a bit of my characters past. So how will it go? Will Ethan be able to look after RD? What will become of the relationship between Ethan and Twilight? Most will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay awesome readers and keep on reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, you are in luck as I can't seem to stop writing this story. If you guys have any problems don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Ponyville hospital, Rainbow Dash's room, 4:28 PM**

I looked over at the sleeping form of Rainbow Dash for the twentieth time in one hour and it wouldn't be the last. I looked at all of the wires that were attached to her body and looked at the heartbeat monitor. Her heartbeat was a steady 60 beats per minute, my eyes moved to her as her body moved. Rainbow Dash groaned and opened her eyes, she blinked a couple of times before her eyes opened in surprise.

'Ethan? What are you doing here?' Rainbow Dash asked me. I looked at her wing which had a bandage wrapped around it and her face which was just healing.

'I came here to look after you Dash. You came from the sky out of nowhere and injured yourself.' I told her. She blinked slowly.

'What do you mean injured?' she asked me, she seemed a bit disorientated.

'Your right wing Dash, you broke it. The doctor says that you need someone to look after you for three weeks while it heals. I will be the one to look after you, after all I feel like it's my responsibility to look after you because I brought you here.' I kept on looking at her as I spoke. She opened her mouth to say something put closed her mouth, she closed her eyes and sighed.

'Thank you Ethan, for bringing me here and for offering to look after me. But how can you look after me, I mean, you don't have anywhere to keep me.' She said after a few minutes of silence.

'I already have that sorted Dash, you can stay at your own house, I will have to borrow Twilight's hot air balloon to take you there. I will stay there with you for the three weeks.' Rainbow Dash looked deep in thought about what I said, after a while she spoke.

'I admit it's a good plan but you're a human, you can't walk on clouds' I looked at her, I already had that part sorted.

'I'm pretty sure Twilight would make a few cloud walking potions for me.' Rainbow Dash smiled. We stared at each other for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' I shouted so the person could hear. The door opened and Fluttershy stepped through the door.

'Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing here?' I asked her politely. She stopped in front of Rainbow's bed and looked at me.

'Oh… Well when Twilight said that there was something wrong I came as fast as I could. She said there was something you weren't telling her that was really important. And then she asked me to follow you.' When I heard that Twilight had told her to follow me I sighed.

"She just doesn't know when to drop it does she" I thought to myself.

'Did anyone else come here with you?' I asked Fluttershy who was now sat by the end of Rainbow's bed.

'Oh yes I did, I couldn't just go out alone, I brought Applejack and Rarity. I would have brought Pinkie but I couldn't find her.' I sighed once more and looked at Rainbow Dash.

'Do you feel well enough to have the others in the room?' I asked her gently. She looked at me as if I asked the most stupid question ever.

'If I can handle having a broken wing and a couple scratches then I can handle having more of my friends here. Even if they might bother me, I still have you as a bodyguard right?' I nodded at her and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it. Applejack and Rarity were stood right outside the door. They walked inside and I closed the door. I went back to the side of the bed that I was sat on.

'Oh my, what happened to you darling?' Rarity asked Rainbow pointing a hoof at her bandaged wing.

'She had a bad landing and broke her wing' I said to Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. Their eyes widened in shock but soon returned to normal after seeing that she was fine.

'Ah think that she should come stay at the barn with me.' Applejack said to everyone.

'Don't stress it everyone, Ethan's going to look after me for the three weeks.' Rainbow said to them all, they looked at her and nodded.

'Don't worry darling I have too much shit to do anyway.' I looked at Rarity open-mouthed at what she just said. I then started to laugh a bit.

'Rarity just because I say something doesn't mean you can use the word. You don't even know the meaning.' I told her after my laughter had subsided. She looked at me with a confused look.

'So you didn't give Twilight permission to make multiple copies of that book she wrote called 'Human phrases'?' She asked me. I stared at her.

'For fucks sake' I muttered under my breath. Rarity nudged Applejack and whispered something in her ear. Applejack nudged Fluttershy and the three of them left. I turned to Rainbow.

'Don't read that book.' I told her after the others left. She looked at me before grinning.

'Maybe I will. Anyway are you ready to get out this place?' I nodded and held a both my hands out. She held her hoofs out and I lifted her up and held her to my chest. I opened the door with my left hand, I had to do it quickly to avoid dropping her. I walked down to the front desk and checked Rainbow out of the room then walked to the front door. Again struggling. As I stepped outside a cold blast of wind hit me from behind and made me stumble forward.

'Damn this wind' I muttered under my breath. I looked at Rainbow who was snuggling to my chest.

'Do you think you can walk?' I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded.

'I think so.' I set her down, and she was able to stand up. I walked back to Twilight's with Rainbow Dash trotting at my side. When we arrived I opened the door and let Rainbow in first, I stepped in and let the door close behind me. I saw Twilight sat on the floor by a pile of books.

'Hey Twilight, can I borrow the hot air balloon because I need to take Rainbow Dash back home. Oh and can I also take some could walking potions in my rucksack.' I saw her nod, I ran into the guest room where I was staying and grabbed my bag which was lying by the door. I ran upstairs and got the box which held the cloud walking potions and put the box in my bag, I heard a sound like bottles breaking and shrugged.

"Oh well, if they're broke they're broke." I thought to myself before running back downstairs.

'Come on Dash, let's go.' I said to before running back outside and around the back of the library where the balloon was stored. I ran around and untied it from the post and climbed in after Rainbow had climbed in first. The balloon was magically navigated so it would take you where you want, I told it to go to Rainbow's house and it set off.

**Rainbow Dash's house, 5:34 PM**

'Wow Twilight needs to find a faster mode of transport.' I said to Rainbow as the balloon pulled up against her house. I downed one of the potions I brought with me and climbed out of the air balloon.

'You said it Ethan, that was the slowest ride here I've ever had.' I opened the door for her and she walked inside, I walked in after her and the door closed behind me.

'Are you hungry Ethan?' Rainbow asked me as I sat down on the sofa in the main room.

'Nah, it's off to bed with me.' She looked at me before nodding.

'I'm going to get something to eat and then I will go to bed too. But where are you going to sleep?' she asked me as I kicked my blue trainers onto the floor.

'Oh don't worry I'll sleep on the couch.' I said to her before closing my eyes, I heard the sound of hooves walking away.

"Don't worry Dash, you'll be safe with me." I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, it's just like I said. The next chapter is up today. If you have been a reader from the first chapter (which was up a few days ago) then I'm happy that you're still reading. Anyway lets get on with chapter 5.

Chapter 5Rainbow Dash's house, 6:08 AM

When I woke up I was looking at a different ceiling than what I had been used to seeing. I bolted upright and looked around me, I was looking for some kind of sign that showed that I came here of my own free will. I stood up and looked around. I looked behind the sofa, nothing, I looked on the sofa where I had been sleeping, nothing. I stepped backwards and tripped over something that was on the floor. I wasn't hurt as I landed on cloud flooring. I sat up from my prone position to see my pair of trainers that I had tripped over. I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was staying at Rainbow's for a while to look after her." I thought to myself whilst getting up off of the floor. I sat back down on the sofa and sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, I got up from the comfy sofa and went over to the window. I saw the sun was only just rising.

"Damn it, it's way too early for me. But I don't feel tired at all." I thought as I looked at the sunrise coming from behind the mountains far from Ponyville. I leaned on the windowsill and looked out over Ponyville below, I stood upright and turned one-eighty and looked around the living room. Overall it looked exactly like you would imagine, a cloud house that is. It had white walls and the floor was white too, there were a few pictures hung around and a few bookshelves filled with nothing but 'Daring Doo' books. I turned back to the windowsill once more but something had changed. I now had to reach up to grab the windowsill.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself. I looked down and saw that I had sunk through the cloud floor. It was now up to my waist height and moving quite fast up the rest of my body.

'Oh shit, the cloud walking potions.' I had totally forgot about them, I looked around the room in panic and saw my bag not two metres away from me.

'How fucking convenient, what is this a fucking comedy show?' I reached for the bag but it was too far away. I felt the cloud making it's way up my neck.

'Ethan, what are you doing?' I heard Rainbow Dash's voice and looked in the direction I heard it come from.

'What does it look like I doing? Im falling through this fucking house' I kept my voice low so that I didn't o all out rage at her. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

'Yeah I can see that, but why exactly?' now it was my turn to look at her with the 'you fucking serious' look.

'Look Rainbow I don't have the time just get me a goddamn po-' I didn't get to finish as the last of the cloud house slipped over my face.

'Oh for fuck sake!' I yelled into empty air as I was freefalling straight to the middle of Sweet Apple Acres. Lucky for me, Equestria's gravity is lighter than earth so it took longer to get to the ground. I looked down and saw the ground and apple trees coming closer with every second. Closed my eyes and waited for the impact which would probably kill me. When I hit the ground there was no pain, but I was launched back into the air with what sounded like springs. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alive and unharmed luckily. I looked around for my saviour.

'Hi Ethan that was the best jump ever. How did you know I was having a trampoline party?' I turned to see Pinkie jumping up and down by the side of the large trampoline that I had the luck to land on.

'Uh, Pinkie why are you throwing a trampoline party in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres?' I asked her. She stopped jumping and put a hoof to her chin.

'Hmmm, I don't know why. All I know is.' She gasps loudly like she normally does when she gets an idea.

'I have to give out the invitations!' she shouted before running some random way into the trees. I sighed before getting of the trampoline. There was a way to get back to Rainbow's house quickly, but I was going to have to put up with the most painful torture to do it.

**Half way to Rainbow's house, half an hour later**

'Thanks for allowing to take me back to Rainbow's house Fluttershy.' I said to her as I sat upright on her back.

'Oh it's no problem, you're not even heavy. By the way is riding a pony your fetish?' I groaned at the question at the end. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow on my face. I should ask Twilight if she had a spell that could give me wings. I saw Rainbow's house coming up as I opened my eyes. Fluttershy landed gracefully on the cloud porch and knocked on Dash's door. The door was opened pretty quickly and Rainbow Dash came out side with a cloud walking potion in her mouth, she quickly trotted over and put the bottle in my hand. I instantly downed the contents.

'I'm sorry Ethan I forgot about you needing the cloud walking potions. At least nothing bad happened.' Rainbow said to me once I had finished the drink. I got off of Fluttershy and felt the solid floor beneath me.

'Thanks Fluttershy, I don't know where I would be without your help.' I stroked the back of her neck eliciting a moan from her. I backed away and Fluttershy took off into the air. I watched her soar through the air until she was no longer visible. I walked into the house with Dash and sat on the sofa. I looked down at my clothes.

'Do you think we could go back to Ponyville today Dash?' I asked her, she nodded. I put my blue trainers back on, picked up my bag and followed Dash out the door.

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique, 7:48 AM**

I knocked on the door of the Carousel Boutique, I heard the sound of Rarity's sowing machine running.

'Come in!' I heard her voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door and stepped inside, I let the door close behind me. I saw Rarity sowing what looked like a bright pink dress, she looked up and saw me then she stopped what she was doing and walked over to me.

'Oh my, whatever happened to you darling?' she asked as she studied my shredded clothes.

'Long story short, cloud walking potion ran out, fell, pinkie saved me with trampoline and Fluttershy carried me back up.' I told her as simply as possible. She looked at me and shook her head.

'Well you can't go around wearing these, I will have to make a new set of clothes for you. This is my second time making clothes for you. Hopefully I can make this new set better than your last. I will use the last set of measurements.' She said whilst going around and collecting many different fabrics from the shelves.

'Rarity is it possible that I can take a look at that book that Twilight copied?' I asked her before she walked upstairs. She pointed a hoof towards a bookshelf.

'Of course you can darling, it's over there.' She said before walking upstairs. I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book. I leaned against the walland opened it to the page with all the words that I had said beginning with S. I found the word description I was looking for and laughed. Twilight had not found out the real meaning, just what I was thinking about at the time. So when I said shit, she thought it meant work. So when Rarity said she had shit to do, she meant work. I kept laughing until tears came to my eyes.

"Fucking Twilight Sparkle making me worry over nothing." I thought as I wiped away the tears. I read through the whole book from the first page to the last, the only word description she had gotten right was fuck. I watched as Rarity came down from upstairs with a new set of clothes for me.

'Thanks Rarity I don't know anyone more capable to make clothes for me.' I said to her. She waved the compliment aside with a hoof. I pulled out a little bag that I always kept in my pocket and pulled out a handful of bits and put them on the counter for her. She handed the clothes to me.

'You don't have to pay darling, it is a pleasure to make clothes for another species.' She said to me. I shook my head.

'No Rarity, I didn't pay for the first set. You have to be paid to be able to afford the fabrics and other items you need to stay in business.' I told her politely. She nodded.

'I guess you're right, well thank you Ethan and come back if you need anything else okay.' I nodded and put the clothes in my bag. I walked back outside and looked up at the sky, it was a nice day and the sun was high in the sky. I walked over to where I left the air balloon and put my bag inside. I looked at Dash who was curled up on the floor inside, she looked so peaceful. I turned around and headed to Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat for me and Dash. I pushed open the familiar door and was hit by a blast of confetti.

'Hi Ethan! How are you doing? Oh silly me why would I ask such a silly question you're always happy!' I smiled at Pinkie's rambling. She always did that when she was excited about something.

'Hey Pinkie how are you doing?' I asked her after she had stopped bouncing from wall to wall. She looked at me with big blue eyes.

'Oh me, I'm perfectly okie dokey! I have the bestest most funnaristic party planned ever!' she shouted while once again bouncing around.

'Do you have any cupcakes left Pinkie or have you ate them again?' I teased her. She looked at me smiling before shaking her head.

'No I didn't eat them all, there's still some left. I'll go get some for you and Dashie.' She said before bouncing off into the kitchen and leaving me stood there dumbfounded.

"How did she know that I was with Rainbow? Oh well I shouldn't ask those questions. It's just Pinkie" I thought as I waited for Pinkie to return. She came back in with a bag with four cupcakes in. I took the bag off of Pinkie and thanked her for the cupcakes before heading off back to the air balloon. I placed the bag of cupcakes in before I climbed in and set the balloon off towards Rainbow's house. I looked over at her and saw that she was sat up and looking over at me. I handed her the bag of cupcakes.

'Thanks Ethan, being bored and having nothing to do sure does make you hungry.' She said before eating a cupcake. The wind picked up as we got higher into the air. I changed into the new clothes while Dash was too busy eating and looked out over Ponyville. A sudden gust of wind shook the balloon.

'Dash are you ok?' I asked her. I turned around when I didn't get a response. She wasn't there. I ran to the side and looked over and her cyan body falling towards the ground a long ways from Ponyville.

'Shit!' I shouted before jumping out of the balloon after her. I was falling head first to catch up with her. When I did catch up I saw Rainbow looking at me.

'Ethan are you crazy! You can't fly!' she shouted at me. I ignored her and grabbed her right hoof before pulling her close and turning over so that the ground was coming towards my back. The wind changed so that we weren't falling down, but at an angle. I looked at Rainbow who was staring at me in shock. I pulled her tighter to my chest before we hit the ground. I slid across the ground, making a trail in the dirt where I landed. When I stopped moving I looked at Dash who was still staring at me. My vision faded to nothing.

**Hey guys I hope you liked, the double chapter. You all know the drill. Review and stay awesome. If you are liking this story add it to your favourites.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everybody. I'm glad to see that I have so many reviews in under a week (Over 100 so far). I hope that everyone liked the double chapter that I did yesterday. I won't be posting this weekend, as there will be a choice for my character that the readers need to decide. I will check the reviews on Monday to see what the choice is and will write a chapter based on the most amount of answers. Anyway enough talk. Chapter time!

Chapter six

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I woke up to that annoying sound and looked around to find the source of it. My vision was blurred and everything in the room was shaky, I was lay on a bed on my back in a white room. As my vision started to clear I saw a monitor to the side of me which was releasing the constant beeping, as I looked at it more closely I realized that it was a heart monitor. It showed 75 beats per minute. I knew exactly where I was from looking at that monitor.

"Oh great, the fucking hospital. I just came from here not a day ago." I thought as I struggled into a sitting position. Not long had I sat up when the door burst open and a cyan blur ran through and jumped on my chest. I looked in surprise at Rainbow Dash who was hugging me as tight as she could.

'Oh Ethan, I'm so glad that you're ok.' She said into my chest. I stroked her mane.

'Don't worry Dash, you can see for yourself that I'm fine.' I told her soothingly, although it seemed to not comfort her. She shook her head.

'But that's just it Ethan, you're not ok. Have you even moved yet?' I shook my head in response to her question. I picked her up from my chest and set her down on the floor, I swung my legs around the side of the bed after taking off all of the wires that were attached to me, I stood up and looked down at Rainbow triumphantly.

'See I told you I was fine.' I told her and playfully nudging her with my right arm. She shook her head again and looked into my eyes, something in that look made me feel the exact opposite instantly. I walked over to the other side of the room and stood in front of the full-length mirror that stood up on the wall. I gagged at the sight that I got from the mirror. All of the flesh from my back had either been torn right off or had been cut into deeply. My left arm was slightly off at the shoulder but apart from that it was fine. I turned back to Rainbow Dash who was now sat on the bed. She crossed her front hooves.

'See, I told you. Your not fine.' She said back to me and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

'Ok I'm not fine, but I'm still leaving and looking after you and nothing is going to stop me.' I folded my arms over my chest. I looked around at the door and pointed at it.

'Are the others out there?' I asked her, still gesturing at the door. She nodded and got off the bed to walk over to where I was stood. I opened the door for Rainbow and followed her out and down the hallway, when we got to the waiting room I saw that the only ponies that were there were my friends.

"Hm, the hospital must be pretty empty. It must be rare to have any accidents in Ponyville." I thought to myself. The first pony to come over was Fluttershy. She came up to me and rubbed her head on my head caringly.

'How are you Ethan? I hope you aren't hurt too bad, when I saw you and Rainbow falling I ran to get help before we checked on you.' She said, looking up at me as she did so.

'It's ok Fluttershy, I'm perfectly fine.' I said to her. I saw Rainbow Dash looking angrily at me. I rubbed the back of my head.

'Well, almost fine.' I looked at the rest of my friends but noticed two absent.

'Hey guys, where's Twilight and Pinkie?' I asked them all. Rarity was the one who answered me.

'Pinkie Pie didn't join us because she insisted on throwing a get well soon party. And Twilight very rudely cut me off in the middle of telling her what happened when she shut the door in my face.' She stomped her hoof on the ground in frustration. I looked at each of them separately. Rainbow was sat down by the window and looking at the sky, Rarity was mumbling to herself, Fluttershy was sitting next to me and Applejack was sat next to Rainbow Dash looking at me. I went over and sat next to Applejack.

'Hey Applejack, how have you been?' I asked her politely. I had hardly spoken to her for the two and a half weeks that I had been here now.

'Howdy Ethan, ah know that ah haven't spoken to ya much at all over the weeks that ya been here. But do you think you got a little time afterwards to talk to me?' I looked at her a little before looking over at Rainbow Dash who was sat next to Applejack.

'Uhm, I don't know AJ. I mean I have to look after Rainbow and I would like to get something sorted. Do you think we can arrange something for early tomorrow morning?' she nodded.

'I'll be up 'round five doin' mah work in the orchard. Ask little Applebloom to show ya where ahm workin' she'll know.' I nodded to Applejack before she bid her goodbyes to everyone and left. Next was Rarity then Fluttershy. Rainbow and me were the only ones that were left in the waiting room. I turned to her.

'Dash, do you want to go and help Pinkie with the party planning? Because I have something I need to do first before we head back. Besides, when was the last time you saw her.' I said to Rainbow. She turned to me and spoke.

'Yeah, I guess it has been a while.' She said before jumping up. She walked off towards the main exit when she called back to me.

'I'll met you up later at Twi's house. Bye!' I watched as she left. I got up and headed back to my room where all of my stuff was. I found my shirt on the back of a chair and quickly pulled it over my head. I checked out of the hospital and headed out towards Twilight's house. I had something to settle with her.

Twilight's house, 4:14 PM

When I arrived at Twilight's front door I knocked on the door lightly before Spike answered.

'Hey Spike, is Twilight here?' I asked the small purple dragon. He nodded and beckoned me inside with a gesture of his hand. I walked inside and the door closed softly.

'Hey Ethan, yeah she's here. She's upstairs studying. How are you by the way? Last I heard was that you got hurt pretty bad.' I looked at him before responding.

'Don't worry about me, I'm tough I can take a lot more than a simple fall.' I said before running up the steps to Twilight's room. I knocked on the door and opened it when I heard a response. I walked through the door and saw Twilight surrounded by a pile of books. She looked towards me.

'E-E-Ethan what are you doing here? Aren't you injured?' she asked me as she got up on all four hooves and walked over to me.

'Well yeah I'm injured but I'm perfectly fine. As for what I am doing here I came to speak with you.' I told her while looking around at absolutely nothing. I looked over at the pile of books that Twilight had been reading through. I pointed at them.

'What are you studying now? Some spells that can be so dangerous that they can destroy all of Equestria?' I started walking over to the pile of books before Twilight got in my way.

'Uhm. No. Nothing interesting over there that you might want to see. Hehe.' I picked Twilight up and placed her behind me facing the other way and walked quickly towards the books. I picked up the one that she was reading and looked at the cover.

"The science of love"

I managed to hold in my laughter and looked towards Twilight who was lightly blushing.

'Twilight you do know that there is no science behind love right?' I asked her and she blushed harder.

'There has to be some explanation to it though.' I shook my head at her and she tilted her head a little.

'Not a single one?' I shook my head again. I walked over to where she stood and knelt down so I was at her height.

'Twilight what's this all about?' I asked her. She looked at me and then quickly looked away and mumbled something.

'Twilight. This is obviously something that's troubling you. So go ahead and tell me.' She turned around and sighed.

'The reason I was using you was so that you would have a reason to stay here with me. I had never met another who could beat me at mind game other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I enjoyed having you here. But the other day I took it a bit too far. I should respect the fact that you don't want me to know what you're thinking about or what's happened.' I looked at her before speaking.

'Twilight, that doesn't answer my question. What's the problem?' she looked into my eyes.

'The problem is… is… I think I love you Ethan.' My face changed from normal to 'You what mate' in a second.

"Hello brain?"

"Yes Ethan what's happening?"

"Something fucked up brain system alpha. I need you to run the backup."

"Sure thing boss." It was a few minutes before I was able to respond. I blinked first in surprise. But I wasn't shocked.

'Fucking saw it coming.' I muttered before getting up to my feet. I looked down at Twilight's lavender eyes before I walked downstairs. She followed me down and I went over to the door and opened it.

'Ethan where are you going?' Twilight asked me as I was about to leave.

'I'm sorry Twilight. You just mindfucked me good and I need to think.' I left Twilight's house and walked a few paces forward.

"What the fuck is this? I don't know what to do." I stared into the distance. I was tired from the long day and possible sedatives in my body. Everything blacked out.

Note: Ethan is not unconscious but just does things in a daze so he cannot remember anything due to the large amount of mindfuck.

Sweet Apple Acres, 5:59 AM

I walked through up to the barn that was Applejack's house in search of Applebloom. I hadn't seen her once since I had been here. I recognised by the red bow in her hair. I approached her and cleared my throat.

'Hey, you haven't seen Applejack here have you?' I asked her. She looked at me before nodding.

'Yep, she right on over there.' She pointed a hoof at a random patch of trees and I looked. I could see Applejack bucking the trees.

"Damn it how the fuck could I not see her?" I asked myself before walking over to join her.

'Hey AJ how are you this morning?' I asked her as I approached.

'Ahm not too bad. You feel up to helpin' it's mighty fun?' she asked me. I nodded.

"Why the fuck not?"

Ponyville square, 10 hours later

"Ok that is why I should not do that again." I rubbed all of the sore spots on my upper half of my body. I sat a bench in the middle of the square. I noticed the presence of another being sat next to me. I knew exactly who it was but I was too sore at the moment.

"Why does fate plan things so that I have the most painful time and then another thing to add to it?" I asked myself in my head. I turned my head to the right and saw a pink blur as Pinkie bounced into my field of vision.

'Hi Ethan. I got something super dooper fun planned today. Do you want to come and help me?' I looked at her.

'Why don't you and one of the others do it?' I asked her.

'Well. Everyone's been avoiding me lately. I don't know why. But then you're not everybody right. You will come and help me wont you?' I looked to my left and saw Rainbow Dash coming towards us.

'Hey Ethan, do you wanna go for a run? I will still beat you even with no wings.' She taunted as she sat down on the other side.

"See the most painful torture ever." I looked at Pinkie and then Rainbow.

'Oh crap' I whispered.

Hey again. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. So here are the options for this chapter.

**Go with Pinkie**

**Go with Rainbow**

**Just another thing before I finish. Whenever my character is unconscious at the end of a chapter. (Sleep, knocked out Etc) I won't put in decisions because, who can when they are unconscious? Stay awesome and keep reviewing. Add this story to you favourites if you are enjoying it. Until Monday. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I didn't get the amount of reviews I hoped for. *frowns* I will have to come up with a better way to get you guys to review. Anyway since I can't make a decision on 0 reviews I will decide what happens. Well enjoy chapter 7 (or not hehehe).

Chapter 7

I looked from Pinkie to Rainbow and back again. How the hell was I supposed to choose? I sat up straight once I had made my decision.

'Sorry Pinkie, but it looks like I'm gonna go with Dash on this one.' I said to Pinkie as I stood up. Rainbow Dash got up from the bench as well and stood next to me.

'C'mon Ethan, I know the best place for a running race.' As I followed Dash I turned back to see Pinkie looking like she was arguing with herself. Her expression changed from her usual smiling self to an angry frown.

"What the fuck's up with that?" I thought to myself before looking back the way Dash had gone and following her.

Everfree forest, 10:56 AM

I sat slumped against a tree breathing heavily from the long run. I looked up into the canopy of dark green leaves above me and shivered.

"This place gives me the creeps" I thought as I sat there. My thoughts were interrupted by Rainbow's teasing voice.

'Come on Ethan, that was just a warm up for me.' I looked at her as she came from behind the opposite tree to me and sat down. She looked at me.

'What?' I asked. as she didn't take her eyes off of me for a while.

'Well. Are you going to come for another run or should I go by myself?' she answered my question with a question. I shook my head and waved a hand.

'No I'm fine here, go for another run if you want. But don't go too far, you never know what could be in this forest.' She nodded before getting up and leaving. I sat there for a while before getting up to look for Rainbow as she had been gone for a while. I found her sleeping by a large tree not five minutes from where I was sitting.

"Hmm, must have tired herself out with all that running." I thought to myself. I looked around me, this sure was a creepy place to be. Even in the daylight the shadows still played tricks with your eyes. I heard a small noise from behind me, I didn't turn as it was probably the wind.

"Nice try creepy forest but nothing is actually th-" my thought was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision began to swim and I felt warm liquid travelling down the back of my neck. I fell over onto my back staring up into the canopy of trees above me.

'Don't worry you'll be just fine. Hehehe.' I could just hear a rough voice say those words before everything faded into black.

?

My eyes snapped open and I tried to look around me but could see nothing but darkness, I tried to move my body but I found that I was still weak from the blow to my head.

"What the fuck was I hit with? A goddamn tree?" I asked myself before trying one more time to get up. I finally succeeded and swung my legs off the side of the bed I had been lying on. I had stood up and begun to move unsteadily forward when a voice pierced the silence of the dark room.

'Well, well. Sleepy head's finally awake, where do you think you are going? You're not trying to leave the party are you?' I heard the same rough voice from earlier. And turned to face the sound.

'Where the hell are you? Show yourself you coward!' I yelled at the voice. There was a sound of hooves before I heard the sound of a light switch come to my ears.

'P-P-Pinkie. What. The. Fuck!' I yelled at her as she stood looking at me with a large smile that did not fit with the rest of her. She cocked her head.

'What's wrong Ethan? I thought you liked me? Oh wait, I think you stopped liking me just like everyone else. That's why everyone has been ignoring me. Did you know, Ethan, that Pinkie liked you a lot? Whereas I don't. because she I don't want to hurt Pinkie's feelings, I have decided to lessen the pain you shall receive.' I stared at the body of pinkie. This wasn't the Pinkie I knew.

"Oh shit. No no no. I can't run, I'm too weak at the moment. Plus she's faster than me." I thought this as Pinkie made her way towards me.

'W-w-wait. You said you care for Pinkie, which means you're not her. Then who are you?' I asked her trying to slow her down her advance so that I could come up with a plan, another part of me asked just to be sure. As I hoped she stopped, still smiling.

'Oh, you don't know? I'm Pinkamena. You should know as you're her friend, this has happened once before you know. The only people who know are Twilight, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy.' She moved towards me after she finished the explanation. I looked around the small grey room. There had to be something to stop her. I saw a rake that was laying on the floor not too far away.

"If I can just make it I might survive without enduring whatever torture Pinkie had planned." I thought before slowly inching towards it. Once I had moved a few metres I turned and ran for the rake. I heard the sound of hooves on the floor coming after me.

"Almost there" I bent down and picked up the rake, and almost instantly, turned and pointed it at Pinkamena.

'Ha that's right! You aren't getting anywhere near me you creepy bitch!' I shouted at her in victory. She smiled in an even creepier way before pulling a rake from her mane.

"Why the fuck does she keep shit like that in her mane?" I asked myself in my head. She swung the rake at me quickly and knocked my rake from my hands.

"Just when I thought everything was going to be ok." Pinkamena dropped her rake and jumped towards me knocking me on my back on the cold, hard, floor.

'Please leave me alone! I don't want to die!' I yelled before Pinkamena put a hoof over my mouth, silencing me. I watched in relief as her mane puffed up and the coldness of her eyes disappeared.

'Hey Ethan! You're so easy to prank hahaha.' She laughed as I just lay there staring up at her.

"Oh god. Stop with the mindfuck!" I yelled in my head as I kept on staring. She blinked at me as if wanting me to say something.

'That. Was. A. Prank?' I asked slowly. She nodded.

'Ethan? Are you ok?' she asked me. I shook my head

'No. That was fucking terrifying. And why hit me over the head with a rock?' I asked her. She looked at me in confusion.

'I didn't hit you with a rock. That must have been Ditzy. I asked her to get you for me. I'm sorry if that scared you. But it was so funny hahaha! Here let me make it up to you.' My eyes widened in shock as Pinkie kissed me straight on the lips. I knew it should feel strange but it was actually really enjoyable. After five seconds Pinkie pulled away.

'Pinkamena was right you know. About me liking you that is. I don't know why but I think you're really cute for a strange creature.' She nuzzled my face before getting off of me. I still lay there.

"Oh great. Another big decision. How the hell am I supposed to react to this? I mean I like Pinkie. But I mean… well it isn't wrong I guess. Now that I think about it we are both sentient beings. That means that the other has a choice whether it chooses to do something or not. Which then means I was wrong about everything I had ever thought. It won't be beastiality." I still lay on the floor like a prick as I thought this. I had a decision to make before I did anything else.

"Now. How should I react to Pinkie's forwardness? I mean for fucks sake I don't know. First Twilight and now Pinkie. God damn it!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. If not you have upset me. Jokes! Nothing can stop me! Anyway don't forget to review and add this to your favourites. Stay awesome and here come the decisions.**

**Refuse Pinkie**

**See how it goes**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I guess I will have to use my own imagination for this chapter (sigh). Still a lack of reviews, Oh well we must continue onwards until the end. I have been away for three weeks visiting friends and family in the UK but am now safely back in Australia. I also have exciting news (kind of). I have some ideas for two new stories like things (yep well done to me, that explains the whole fucking lot). There will be another story that I will work on as well as this one (One week I do this story, the next I do the other). Anyway, the new story is titled 'The Darkness Within'. It will be action, tragedy, sad and other things like that. The other thing I was planning was to make OC battles. You guys tell me in the reviews if I should do the OC battles. I will be definitely working on The Darkness Within. Maybe I can get it up the same day as this chapter comes out. If I get the green light for the OC battles I will start them when I come back in about August time. Anyway, onwards to chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

I sat in a daze in the middle of the grey room staring at Pinkie.

"Why the fuck do these ponies have an attraction to me? I mean I know im hot but still!" I stood up shaking my head to clear everything. Pinkie looked at me and tilted her head.

'Is everything ok Ethan? I don't like it when my friends aren't happy.' She said before nuzzling my leg with her face.

"Fuck I have to get out of here" I stroked Pinkie's head before pushing her away gently. I ran straight for the stairs and ran up them two at a time.

'Sorry Pinkie I have to go somewhere! Bye!' I shouted down to her as I opened the door at the top. I found myself in Sugarcube Corner, I left the building and looked around. It was nighttime.

"Jeez, how long was I out for?" I questioned myself as I stood there in the cold. I tapped my head as I always did when I thought really hard (which was hardly ever).

'Where should I go? I don't know where Rainbow Dash is, Rarity is probably asleep (she goes to bed early to get 'beauty sleep'), Fluttershy's cottage is too far for me (not really just, a lazy fuck) and Applejack is probably asleep to. That only leaves… Oh for fucks sake! I'm not ready for Twilight's bloody whatever the fuck she did the other day. (Sigh) I guess there's no other choice, I mean I don't want to wake anyone else up if there asleep but I know Twilight wont be as she will be too busy studying until late.' I looked around me warily.

"Jesus this place is fucking creepier at night." I walked in the direction of Twilight's library. (Probably the only light that was on in the entire village so it was easy to find). I knocked on he door gently and waited for an answer. A magical aura surrounded the door before it swung open to reveal Twilight.

'Ethan! What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why did you leave Rainbow on her own?' I put a hand up and she stopped with the questions.

'Lets try one question at a time and also could I come in? It's freezing out here.' She nodded and moved aside for me to enter. I moved inside and the door shut quietly. I turned to her.

'Well, let me start from what happened from the start.' She nodded and I told her everything. From the decision to the running with Dash, next I told her about the basement scenario with Pinkie. After I had finished she stared at me.

'What?' I asked her as she continued staring for more than a minute.

'Well. It's just that, you didn't explain to me why Pinkie did this.' She responded.

'Oh yeah, I think that it's better off left out.' I said before looking around for any sign of the hyperactive party pony. Twilight cocked her head a little.

'Are you sure that you don't want to tell me?' she asked me when I once again fixed my vision on her. I thought it was time to change the subject. I knew of probably the only thing to distract her. Luckily I had some time to think this over.

'Uhm Twilight. Do you. Uhm. I have thought this through and I wanted to know if you would like to date me still.' I said, trying hard not to stutter with nervousness. She beamed at me.

'Yes Ethan. I think I would like that.' I knelt down and embraced the lavender mare.

'Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Twilight.' I said to her before heading to the guest room. I heard her reply before I closed the door. I got changed and lay down on the bed in total darkness. I was almost asleep when I got a tingly feeling in my left arm signalling that my paranoia was kicking in. I opened my eyes and my heart almost stopped when I was immediately pulled into the air and under the arm of this creature.

'Hello Ethan, nice to meet you. My name is discord and you are coming with me' there was a flash of light and I was set down somewhere else, the whole room was turning in the air. I turned round t look for this so called discord and found him behind me. Once I glimpsed at the dragoniques (think I got the name of species right :S) my paranoia hit the top point, suddenly I was seeing things in the corner of my eyes. I started to hyperventilate and then passed out in the middle of this strange place.

**Hey guys. I know, I know. Its been ages but here is another chapter. (takes cover behind a flipped table waiting for the thrown objects) like I said before I will be starting some new things soon. Bye! Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Glad to see the views are rising fast. Another chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 9**

When I opened my eyes I looked around the room, I was still lying at the same place I was before. I saw discord sat at the exact same place I last saw him as well. I groaned and looked at his face.

'Okay whatever your name is, can I go now?' I asked him after a few seconds.

'Hmm, let me think about this a minute. Yeeee-No. You can't leave. You are a human, a mythical creature. Humans are supposed to be a very chaotic race wanting nothing but destruction and chaos. I want you to help me take over equestrian.' Discord said surprising me.

'Let me think about this. No!' I leapt up as fast as I could and ran for the door. I was almost there when the carpet moved and wrapped itself around my leg. I went down hard and landed on my shoulder. I kicked at the carpet trying to get it off me. I stopped when the wall beside discord was blown apart and a figure tackled discord. There was the sound of a chainsaw and I looked at my saviour he was a human and was holding a scythe with a chainsaw blade, but instead of your ordinary chainsaw blade this blade had meat cleavers and machetes. Suddenly there was a burst of flame and the blade of the chainsaw scythe lit up in flames.

'Ahhh! Get him off of me!' discord screamed loudly as the figure pinned him down and cut his arms off with his weapon. Discord merely pushed him off of him and stood up, his arms suddenly grew back.

'You fool, did you not know that only the elements of harmony can defeat me?' but I will let you win this one.' Discord vanished into a puff of smoke. The figure walked closer to me.

'Hey, thanks for the save dude. What's your name?' I asked him. Now that I saw him up close I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a balaclava which had a skull face on it. The rest of him was wearing a black outfit that looked like the one that ninjas wear but cooler.

'The name is SonOfDeath but my friends call me Death.' He told me before disappearing into the shadows. I stood up and returned to Ponyville. It turns out that discord had me trapped inside an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Ponyville. How cliché. When I made it back to Twilights house she opened the door immediately.

'Ethan! Where did you go? I heard a commotion and when I checked it out discord took you somewhere. I was about to go and look for you.' She pulled me into an embrace and shut the door once I stepped inside. I told her everything and it turns out she knows about SonOfDeath.

'He was the first human to ever learn magic and he was a master. He is even more powerful than me, but his choice of magic isn't my preference. He uses dark magic, which I will admit, is more powerful than the magic that I learnt from Celestia.' She told me about him and I was shocked. To meet another human in this world. I thought that I was alone in this world. If I could just find him again then I could learn magic from him.

"I better not tell Twilight about my plans she might not want me to learn dark magic." I thought to myself. But there was something else I had to do that was digging at me since two days ago. I needed to see how Rainbow was doing. I left Twilight's house telling her I was checking up on Dash. She told me she was in the hospital again. When I arrived I saw Rainbow leave a room flapping her wings with glee.

'Rainbow!' I shouted to her. She flew infront of me and landed.

'Hey Ethan! Guess what, I healed a lot faster than the doctors expected. Apparently it was all because I did not try to use them and that they weren't injured. It was all thanks to you Ethan.' I waved the thanks away with a hand.

'Don't worry about it, I would have done it for anyone.' I told her. She opened her wings out about to take off when she folded them back and asked me a question.

'Hey Ethan, where did you go two days ago? I mean you were there one second and gone the next.' I scratched my head before relying.

'Ask Twilight later and she will tell you everything in detail.' She nodded and took to the sky. I stood in the middle of Ponyville.

"Damn I have lots of time to kill what to do, what to do" I stood there looking like an absolute prick before two decisions came into my mind.

**Go the Carousel Boutique and get some more clothes from Rarity.**

**Go to Sweet Apple Acres and see if AJ wants help.**

**Well there are your decisions guys. Choose whatever you want. I am looking for 5 OC's for the upcoming chapters (2 Humans and 3 Ponies). Just leave a review if you're a guest or send me a PM if you have signed up to Fanfiction. The forms are below. You need to fill this out and send it/post it.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Cutie Mark (Pony only):**

**Clothes:**

**Skills:**

**Alignment (Good/Evil need 1 human to be evil and another good):**

**Description (Skin/Fur colour, Hair/Mane colour, eye colour, species (pony only), etc.):**

**Hope to get some today or sometime soon. Thanks guys you're all awesome. Check out a song called 'When Im Gone' by 'AChickenCupcake' on YouTube. I helped write the songs believe it or not.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another chapter is here. Im still looking for 1 human (bad) and three pony characters. I need them for future chapters guys come on.**

**Chapter 10**

I made up my mind and headed for Sweet Apple Acres. When I arrived I saw the blonde orange pony kicking hard at a tree and collecting the falling apples.

'Collecting apples like a boss AJ!' I called to her as I made my way over to her.

**A/N: I am not all that good at southern accents so pardon my writing.**

'Howdy Ethan, how ya doin' t'day?' the orange mare asked politely.

'I'm doing good AJ, I was just wandering if you wanted any help.' I told her as she placed the last barrel of apples by the barn door.

'Nope, I don't need any help. I just finished the work for t'day.' She told me. I nodded my head. She said that I could come and work some other time in the week and I told her that I would take my leave. I headed back to the library where I was now staying (since RD had recovered there was no need to stay anywhere else), I walked in the door and sat down at a table where I had gotten some books ready earlier. Twilight was away in Canterlot with spike so I got the whole building to myself.

'Now to do a little research about black magic' I told myself as I opened the book. After one hour of reading I had learnt quite a bit about black magic. I was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to see another human outside. I stared at him in awe.

"Another human, well doesn't really surprise me. I have already met another human, why shouldn't there be more." I thought to myself as I looked him over. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an unzipped light grey sweater, which the sleeves where rolled up to his elbows, he was wearing dark blue jeans and brown steel toe-cap boots. I looked at his face, the first thing that caught my eye was his eyes. His irises where white with a black colour on the outside.

'Take a picture kid. It'll last longer.' He said which snapped me out of my trance.

'Sorry, do you want to come in?' he nodded and I moved aside to let him in. I sat down at the table once again and he sat across from me.

'Okay first things first, tell me who you are and what you are doing here.' I told him after he had taken a seat.

'Well you already know me for a start. I was the one who saved your sorry ass from discord.' I started to speak when he held up a hand. He continued.

'As for why I am here, I came to collect you. There is a prophecy that has been known to ponies for thousands of years. The time has come to fulfil that prophecy. There are six humans in equestrian who shall form together to be called 'The Six Elements of Nature' I am one of the members and was the first human to step into Equestria, you are the second member of the six. All we have to do is find the other four. Once we have gathered everyone we need the six Elements of Harmony to join us on a quest to Tartarus to stop the demons which will try to take over Equestria. But before we do anything else, we need to find your element.' I stared at him dumbfounded.

'Wait, you said you were part of the group. What is your element?' I asked him after I had gotten over my shock.

'Let me explain in a bit more detail. There are six elements. They are, fire, water, earth, wind, spirit and shadow. I have the element of spirit. We need to find out yours.' I slumped in my chair a bit.

'So… how do we do this? Will it just come to me or what?' he facepalmed.

'Yes of course an angel comes from the sky and gives it to you.' He said sarcastically. Unfortunately I was not thinking properly and perked up a bit.

'Really?' I asked. He facepalmed again.

'No you insolent fool! You have to train and find out what it is. Luckily it is easy and it is only a one step training.' I hopped off of my seat.

'Let's get started!' I said enthusiastically. Death got up from his seat.

'Well first aim your hand at an object.' I did as he asked and aimed my hand at the front door.

'Good, now think about firing a blast of magic to do with one of the elements.' I did as he told me. I first thought about earth first. Nothing happened. Next was water. Nothing. Shadow. I felt a little tingle in my fingers and suddenly a large dark blue coloured ball launched from my fingertips and hit the door. Then it all happened so fast. There was a loud explosion and sharp pieces of wood where launched towards me.

"I don't have enough time to avoid this, I'll get injured somehow.' Suddenly time slowed down. I dodged all of the wood and was left with no scratches whatsoever. But that was the least of my problems. For Twilight Sparkle was staring at the ashes of what was once the front part of her home.

**Still looking for OC guys.**


	12. Update 2

**Hey guys. This is just an update. This story will be on hold for a while because a new series has developed in my mind. The first story is already done but I just need to type it up and post it. It will be up sometime this week for sure. Please don't hate. I will still work on this story but not as often now. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 11

Hey guys, how was the last chapter? Hope it was good. Well I got another for you. Remember it's 1 human, (evil), 3 ponies. That is all I need for the story so far and I need them soon otherwise I will have to stop the story until I get them, even if it is just a quick one you made in your mind. Anyway I got something special for you in this chapter. It is a sport that I do so it should work well with my writing. And I'm not telling what it is *cough* Parkour *cough* hmmm? I didn't say anything.

Chapter 11

I stared at Twilight in sadness.

"Oh fuck, now look what I did. Im such a goddamn idiot!" I scolded myself in my mind. I watched nervously as she looked at the ashes.

'What. The fuck. Happened here!' she screamed whilst glaring at me. Her horn glowed an intense lavender colour and her eyes glowed an intense white.

'Fuck Twilight im sorry I didn't mean it I was learning magic and it obviously was a bit too powerful! I was trying to find out what my element was because there is some kind of prophecy about the Six Elements of Nature!' I blabbered that out in one long stream of information. She returned to normal once she heard about the Elements of Nature.

'Wait a minute, so you are one of the six?' I nodded and pointed to Death who stood next to me.

'Yeah I am and so is he. He is SonOfDeath.' Twilight looked between us and shook her head before looking back at the wreckage that she was greeted with.

'Twilight I really am sorry, if you want I will find a way to fix it for you.' I said to her. She turned to me.

'How about a deal? If you fix it for me I will give you something as a reward.' I nodded my head as fast as Pinkie Pie would.

**Pinkie pie: Hi there MoonlightBlaze how are you?**

**Me: Pinkie! How the fuck did you get in my room!**

**Pinkie pie: Oh silly I came through the computer, I was feeling hungry so I came to get a mega bite (pun intended) to eat.**

**Me: Okay, Pinkie. I like you a lot so I am going to put this nicely to spare your feelings. GET THE FUCK BACK IN THE STORY!**

**Me: Phew, that pony is hard work.**

**Twilight: Tell me about it.**

**Me: WHAT THE FU-.**

***Fourth wall break has been secured. Continuing with story procedure***

I walked over to the pile of ashes and stared at them long and hard.

"Maybe I could use magic" I aimed my hand at the ashes and focused, trying to remember what it at looked like before. A beam of dark blue magic streamed from my fingers and in a few seconds Twilight's front wall was back as it should be. I turned and looked at Death.

'Hmm, impressive. I will come back later on in the week. See you around Ethan.' Death said to me before leaving out of the newly crafted door. I called Twilight and told her that it was fixed. She said that I would get my reward later. I was told to go and relax for the rest of the day, not that I had anything else to do today. I went outside and looked around. It was a sunny day, few clouds and there were not that many ponies about. I was about to do my favourite sport that I had not done once since getting here. Parkour.

'Alright lets see here. I want to get on top of the clock tower. To get there I need to get up on the building opposite me, then run across the rooftops towards Sugarcube Corner where I will scale the walls to get onto the roof. Run to the other side of the building, jump from the roof and land on the building below doing a dive roll in the process. After that run across more rooftops towards the Town Hall, where I will climb up onto the roof of the three story building. After that I will jump a far distance onto the clock tower where I will climb to the top and stay there for a while.' Once I had planned out my route I ran at a slow sprinting speed, not wanting to waste energy, I jumped and placed the ball of my right foot firmly on the wall before pushing upwards and grabbing the roof of the building. Using my momentum I pulled myself up and continued running along the roof, jumping the gaps as they came. When I was coming up upon Sugarcube Corner I prepared myself mentally for the jump.

"You will only fail if you think about failing. I can make this jump no problem." I leaped into the air my momentum throwing me forward towards my destination. This was what got me into Parkour. The feeling when you are going fast, the feeling in the air and the feeling of going over, under and onto obstacles without stopping. I put my hands out ready to grab onto the ledge that was coming up fast. I hit the wall gracefully and pulled myself up onto the ledge above. I kept going until I reached the top and continued to the other side. While I was in the air after leaping down from Sugarcube Corner a certain cyan blue Pegasus flew beside me.

'Hey Ethan, where did you learn to do all of this? You look totally badass!' she spoke to me as I continued running.

'Can't *huff* really talk *huff* right now Dash!' I told her. I grunted when I landed wrong and pain shot through my legs from the impact.

'Well you just talked so obviously you can talk.' She responded. My concentration was slipping and I was nearing the clock tower.

"C'mon. Need to focus!" I told myself mentally.

'C'mon Ethan speak to me, I'm bored and I got nothing to do so could you please speak to me?' she asked me. I was at the jumping point in three. Two. One. Now! I leaped into the air and looked forward. Then suddenly I felt something hit my foot and I spun out of control in the air. I grabbed at the walls around me trying to get a hold before I was moving too fast. I looked down and saw the floor of an alleyway coming up fast.

'Shit! Come on! Come on!' I yelled out in panic and desperation. I stuck my leg out against the wall trying to slow my decent when something collided with my leg. I heard the snap of bone and I yelled out in agony. I hit the floor hard and another snap was heard. I lay there on the damp floor. My vision was slowly fading. I saw a figure move towards me from the far end before I passed out.

Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter. If you send in an OC but it does not get selected there will be more opportunities in the near future. Thanks guys.

**Question Of The Chapter (QOTC): What are your views on Mic The Microphone?**


	14. SUBSCRIBE

channel/UCerfoMOKGb7XvjTLRchUHVQ

Please subscribe to me!


End file.
